


All Of The Notes And Sharps That Make Us Whole

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Harmonious Harmonic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, As Light As Karen's Bleached Hair, Classical Music, Harp Player Sugawara Koushi, I'll Explain That In Chapter 1, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Musical Soulmate Bonds, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Orphaned Sugawara Koushi, Still Hate Her, Suga Works In An Orchestra, They're About Twenty, like very light, probably, rich sawamura daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It would be more than easy than to say or give the notion that soulmates are simple. You are born with steady chords and notes thumping quietly in your eardrums and as you get older, the notes turn into lines, which turn into a long and drawn out composition. This piece is your Soul Piece. Yes, the name is irrefutably ridiculous in it’s simplicity. Though… it is meant to be so.





	All Of The Notes And Sharps That Make Us Whole

soul mate  
ˈsōl ˌmāt/  
noun  
noun: soulmate  
a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

 

It would be more than easy than to say or give the notion that soulmates are simple. You are born with steady chords and notes thumping quietly in your eardrums and as you get older, the notes turn into lines, which turn into a long and drawn out composition. This piece is your Soul Piece. Yes, the name is irrefutably ridiculous in it’s simplicity. Though… it is meant to be so.

Nobody else hears your soul piece, save your soulmate themselves. As you get closer to meeting, the score will get more intense, falling into decrescendos and zooming into the next key as you may try and find a name for the fickle tune. Some pianists and other musicians have tried to jot down the music, create sheet music, yet every time, the tune sounds different. 

There is no way to show others what you and they may hear. They are delicate, intricate and intimate pieces that are each one of a kind… which is why it keeps going. The pieces go on a never ending fray until finally. Silence. The minute you first meet your soulmate, the song will end. The strings and bells and whistles you’ve always had will fall into nothing more than what is an illusion, a vision or sound sequence that we wish our love to be.

So yes. It would be easy to say it is simple, though it isn’t. Some of the smartest people in history have fallen into stumps trying to figure out what gives these sounds such capability and principal. Soulmates are nothing but simple. They are twisted, fated, twined up way for love to reach the most jaded, the most characteristically unloveable… but some love really seems effortless and simple… 

 

And thus, I bring to you the love story of rich heir and a simple musician.


End file.
